


Hear My Voice and Say You're Mine

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Dating Stydia, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Lydia Martin, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Moving In Together, Non-Consensual Cheating, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Sirens, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Therapy, Verbal Abuse, Violence, and some cunt tries to fuck with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: She could smell his blood calling to her, the pull was filling her veins with desire. She had to have him and his girlfriend wouldn’t stand in her way if the siren had anything to do with it.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hear My Voice and Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentions of rape, sexual violence, assault, blood, excessive violence, mental breakdowns and attempted murder.
> 
> This is Siren incident mentioned in a few of my previous stories, I hope it lives up to any expectations anyone has!
> 
> This is day 21 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Hypnotism/Mind Control.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles lugs the last moving box into his agency issued apartment, groaning as he stretches out his sore back before closing the door. It had been a few weeks since he had finally graduated from college and his FBI intern and had officially been recruited by the FBI’s supernatural unit, even though he had been unofficially working for them since his first couple weeks as an intern. Walking into the kitchen Stiles grins as he spies Lydia bent over putting away some dishes, her perky ass high in the air peeking out from under her short skirt, wiggling as she moves, before he crosses the kitchen and grabs a handful. Lydia pulls her head out of the lower cabinet leveling an unimpressed look at her grinning boyfriend. 

“Mmmmmm such a lovely sight to walk in on babe.”

“Oh really Mr. FBI Man, is that a fact?”

“It is, in fact it’s pretty damning evidence for a case I’m working.”

“And what case would that be?”

“The case of how you got to be so god damn stunning Lyds.”

Laughing Lydia stands, leaning back into Stiles chest before twisting her body to press a kiss against his lips as his arms wrap around her waist. The FBI agent pulls his girlfriend in close, pressing soft kisses against her lips before moving to her neck as his fingers play with the hem of her sweater. Tilting her head to the side so her boyfriend has better access Lydia moans softly as Stiles sucks at her jaw. 

“So agent how is that case going?”

“Mmmmh good however I’m going to need to confiscate your clothes as evidence ma’am.”

Stiles crowds his girlfriend into the kitchen island, pushing her up against the counter and captures her lips in a bruising kiss. The FBI agent slips his hands under his girlfriend’s sweater and slides them up towards her chest, squeezing softly before he drags her shirt off of her, moaning at the sight of her lacy soft pink bra. Lydia’s hands grab her boyfriend’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as she nips at his lips. The two of them moving against each, kissing as the banshee pushes off the agent’s shirt and runs her hands across his shoulder blades, dragging her nails along his skin. Lydia slides her hands down his sides and rests them on Stiles’ belt as his hands moves from her chest to her hips, fingers dipping into the hem of her skirt. Shifting Lydia lifts herself up a bit to let Stiles drag her skirt and panties off her before she unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans, revealing his growing bulge. Grinning against Lydia’s lips Stiles pushes his boxers down, freeing his hard cock, before spreading Lydia’s legs and pulling her close until the tip of his cock rests at the entrance of her dripping pussy. Getting a soft nod to continue Stiles presses in slowly, moaning as he rests his forehead against his girlfriend’s when he bottoms out. Waiting for Lydia to adjust to his size Stiles licks at the shell of her ear before dragging his lips down to her neck, sucking at the lightly. Sliding her fingers into her boyfriend’s hair Lydia pulls him into another kiss, clenching around his length when she’s ready for him to move. 

Stiles starts moving his hips at her signal, rocking gently into her wet heat, as he pushes Lydia until her back is flat against the counter and hooks her legs over his shoulder. The change in angle lets him dive deeper into her wet core, panting as his thrusts pick up speed. Lydia’s soft moans sound heavenly in his ears as the two of them rock against each other, both of them getting closer to their releases. A sharp hit to her insides has Lydia arching her back and begging her boyfriend for more as he tightens his grasp on her waist and drags her repeatedly back onto his cock, hitting her G-spot with each thrust. Lydia slips her hand between their rocking bodies to rub at her clit after Stiles mumbles he’s getting close, fingers pressing and flicking at the sensitive bundle of nerves as her boyfriend’s thrusts lose their rhythm. A few more sharp thrusts has Lydia trembling as her orgasm washes over her before Stiles is soon following with a loud moan, spilling into her while they pant against each other’s lips. 

"Mmmmh so did that evidence crack the case agent?”

“Inconclusive, I’m gonna need to collect more evidence all over this apartment.”

"Well if it's in the name of the law.” 

Laughing when Stiles picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, the two of them thoroughly christen the apartment for the rest of the night. Before Stiles knows it they’ve been in the apartment for a week, building furniture, decorating and having sex on every available surface before Stiles has his first day at the Headquarters. Grinning at his long-time partner, Anna, as they make their way to their first briefing as official FBI agents Stiles jokes that it won’t be long before the two of them take over the FBI. Anna shoves her partner, calling him a moron as they enter the briefing room and find two empty seats just as Director Rodriguez enters the room and orders everyone to shut up before starting the meeting. Assignments are handed out before the Director is calling Stiles and Anna and an older set of partners to follow him to his office, telling them to sit down before closing the door. 

“Stilinski, Di’Monteleo meet Bishop and Shaw they will be your mentors until you guys get your footing. Now the two of you were top of your class and Professor Conald highly recommended you for immediate field work which is why you’re here. We have a case just outside of New York where a werewolf suddenly attacked and killed his mate for what seems like no reason and is now on the run. The four of you will head out tomorrow morning, get whatever you need ready and head out first thing, understood?”

Nodding the four agents are dismissed and spend the rest of the day getting their weapons, clearance and transportation ready for their case. Stiles heads home to pack and let his girlfriend know about his trip, the two of them spending a relaxing evening together. The next morning Stiles presses a soft kiss against his sleepy girlfriend’s forehead before meeting Anna outside the apartment complex to start their journey. A little over 4 hours later the agents are rolling into the small town of Dobbs Ferry, NY, pulling into a 24 hour diner for some breakfast. 

“Alright kids let’s grab something to eat before we check into the hotel and head out to our rogue wolf’s last known location, Old Croton Trailway State Park.”

“He might not be rogue. Wolves don’t just kill their mates or members of their pack unless something forces them to. Something has to have driven him to it.”

“You an expert on packs Stilinski?”

“I mean I could probably learn more but I’m part of the pack in my hometown and we’ve dealt with wolves who’ve killed their pack and trust me when I say it’s not something werewolves just suddenly do on a Sunday afternoon.” 

Agent Bishop stares down his mentee, deciding he likes the smartass kid before nodding to his partner and motioning the younger agents to follow them into the diner. Sliding into a booth Bishop agrees with Stilinski, stating that they will need to look into anyone strange or new coming into contact with the local pack when they set up a meeting later that day. The four of the chat and eat, none of them noticing a beautiful dark haired woman watching them from the corner of the room until she makes a move towards Stiles when he gets up to pay, having pulled the shortest stick. 

"Hi hot stuff, I haven’t seen you around here before. What are you doing later? Me hopefully?”

Giggling at his surprised flail the woman introduces herself as Andrea as she presses into his side, grinning when the delectable smelling man in front of her mumbles out his name, his face bright red. Andrea pouts when he steps away from her and rambles out something along the lines of having a girlfriend before he finishes paying and makes a break for his companions and heads out the door. Breathing in the remnants of the human’s delicious scent Andrea lets out a light moan before she stalks out of the diner, planning on how to make the young man hers. ‘Sorry sweetie you won’t have that girlfriend for much longer.’ The woman thinks as she heads off into to town, image rippling as her body shifts into that of a beautiful young red headed woman. 

"I'll be seeing you soon lover boy."

The meeting with the alpha of their missing wolf’s pack goes as about as expected, no one new had come around the pack lately and the only strange thing anyone remembers seeing before Ryan killed his mate, Theresa, was that some members had mentioned seeing her in multiple places or walking in the opposite direction that they had just seen her previously. The alpha had mention that sometimes Theresa’s scent would be off and no one could place the cause of it and Theresa hadn’t known what had been causing the issue before Ryan attacked. The alpha had promised the agents to send any recent photos they had of the two wolves before the agents had left the pack to mourn their loss. The four agents had combed through the wooded state park all day with little to show for it, finding partial tracks and traces of blood and ripped clothing before calling it a day as the sun set. Stiles had just gotten out of the shower ready to call Lydia when a knock on his door, followed by a call of room service startled him.

“Hey uhh sorry you got the wrong room I didn’t order any…Lydia? Babe what are you doing here?”

“Wanted to surprise you.” 

Lydia is suddenly pushing past him and pressing him against the door, locking it before slamming her lips against his, her tongue running across the roof of his mouth. Closing his eyes as he kisses his girlfriend Stiles misses the reflection of the two in the standing mirror in the corner of the room, the image showing a shrivelled, disfigured woman in his arms instead of his strawberry blonde goddess. Sliding his hands down to her hips the agent grabs her thighs, picking up his girlfriend who wraps her legs around him, and moves them towards the bed without breaking their kiss. Feeling the edge of the bed against his legs Stiles drops the two of them onto the bed and pushes them so they are laying in the middle trading passionate kisses as they strip off their clothes. Breaking his kiss to pull his girlfriend’s shirt off of her Stiles suddenly feels dizzy, pulling away to sit up and hold his head in his hands as he tries to get air into his lungs. Stiles can feel his mind getting fuzzier and fuzzier as he struggles to catch his breath before a hand on his back draws his dilated eyes back to his girlfriend. The siren grins as she watches her venom do its job in the handsome agent’s mind and body before she presses a hand to his back, drawing his eyes to her own so she can fully ensnare him in her song. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Andrea smiles wickedly when his eyes become cloudy and dull as her venom takes full effect.

_‘Stiles.’_

Using her song the siren pulls Stiles deep under her control, watching as he blinks slowly while her magic is settling in his mind before his eyes clear and he is lovingly smiling at her. Running her hand through his hair the siren presses her lips back to his, forcing more venom into his system as the two of them move against each other. Stiles frees his girlfriend of the last of her clothes, kicking off his pants and boxers before he spreads her legs and presses his face as deep as he can into her weeping heat. Running his tongue up her folds Stiles shivers at the strangled moan she makes before he picks up his mouth’s movement, determined to get her off on his tongue. Andrea gasps and trembles under the skillful tongue of her new toy, pleasure flaring through her body as he licks, bites and sucks her sensitive flesh. ‘God he’s so much better than the last one, I think I might keep him for a while just for that mouth alone.’ The siren thinks as she comes hard against her new toy’s face, grinning when she catches sight of his glazed eyes and wet face before she pulls him up for another round of venom. Moaning into the wet kiss Stiles adjust his position until the tip of his cock is lined up with her entrance, waiting until he got a small nod before pushing his length into her tight heat. Andrea’s eyes roll back into her head as she feels his cock penetrate her, moaning at how his size stretches her and manages to hit every spot inside her at once. ‘Oh I’m definitely keeping him.’ The siren shivers as she feels her toy nip at her neck, hands rubbing small circles into her hips to help relax her around his cock before his mouth moves to her chest, snagging a perky nipple and sucking hard. Once he gets her signal to start moving Stiles slowly pulls out until only the head of his cock remains inside her before he is pushing back in to her soaked cunt, keeping his thrusts slow and careful while his girlfriend adjusts to him. Stiles rocks lovingly into the beautiful goddess below him, marvelling at how stunning she is as the venom running through his veins drive him further under the siren’s control, no longer able to see through her glamor or think about how strange it is that she’s currently here instead of being back in Boston. The two of the move against each other, touching and kissing as they work towards their orgasms, the agent slipping a hand between their sweaty bodies to rub at her clit as his thrusts pick up speed. The siren is in absolute heaven when her new toy’s cock slams against her cervix and his long fingers press against her clit, forcing her orgasm to hit her like a tidal wave that she rides out with each thrust of his cock until Stiles is stilling and spilling his cum inside of her. Andrea sighs, her body brimming with energy as she absorbs his cum, running her hands through her toy’s sweaty hair before dragging him in for another kiss. Once Stiles can move his numb body he rolls off his girlfriend, glazed eyes turning to look at the stunning sight beside him before he presses a hand against the back of her head and drags her in for another addicting kiss, not able to get enough of the taste of her lips. 

“Best surprise ever baby.”

“Oh don’t worry I have more in store for you love.”

“Can’t wait.” 

Pulling the covers over their body Stiles shuffles closer to the beautiful woman in his arms, eyes fluttering closed as he drifts off, unusually exhausted from their sex, missing the twisted smile on the siren’s face as she stares at his slack face. ‘The fun is just get started baby, you’re in for a killer of a time.’ Andrea thinks as she settles into her toy’s arms, pressing her mouth against his nipple to let her venom seep into his skin while they sleep. Stiles wakes up the next morning wrapped around a warm body, confused for a moment before the venom in his system settles his mind and he smiles looking at the beautiful woman in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss against her sleep slack mouth Stiles groans, his mind going blank, as his tongue slips past her lips to chase the addicting sweet taste of her mouth. The FBI agent grins when he feels the goddess in his arms gasp awake, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kisses her. 

“Morning Lyds. What a way to start the day, my arms full of the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Mmmmh such a sweet talker, what time is it?”

“A little after 6. I got enough time for some shower fun before I gotta go to work. When are you heading back to Boston?”

“Not till later, now what was that about some shower fun?”

The siren yelps when her new toy suddenly picks her up and carries her over his shoulders into the bathroom for a quick round in the shower before the agent needs to get ready for the day. Laying naked across the bed Andrea watches her new toy get dressed, licking her lips when she sees how nice his ass looks in his dress pants. ‘Mmmh I choose a cute one this time.’ The siren thinks as her toy finishes his tie and grabs his gun, badge and wallet before crossing the room to press a passionate kiss against her lips.

“God I could spend my life kissing those lips and never get tired of it.”

Grinning the siren drags him by the hair in for another round of venom before someone is slamming their fist against the door, yelling for her toy to hurry up. Slipping off the bed the siren ducks into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes as she does, hiding from whoever is at the door while her toy quickly fixes his hair and answers the door. Placating his partner Stiles grabs his jacket, winking at his hidden girlfriend before heading out of the hotel room. Once her toy is gone the siren starts putting the next part of her plan in motion.

The two young agents head toward their car where their mentors are waiting for them already. Anna is staring at the dark bags under her partner’s eyes and his unusually pale skin, biting her lower lip as she worries about the man she considers her best friend. Grabbing his arm Anna stops the two of them, shifting as her partner stares at her curiously, one eyebrow raised while he waits for her to say whatever she stopped them for.

“Yo man you look like shit, are you ok? Did you not sleep last night?”

“Uhh yeah I forgot my pillow and I don’t really sleep well without it. Plus I miss Lydia. I kinda got used to waking up beside her.”

“Mmmmh must be nice to have a beautiful girl in your bed to wake up to huh Stilinski?”

Stiles’ face has a goofy looking smile as he sighs out a soft yeah, groaning when his partner punches him the arm and tells him he’s wrapped around the banshee’s delicate fingers before she resumes her path towards the cars. Rubbing his arm Stiles quickly follows her, snarking that if his partner had a special girl of her own she’d understand, quickly dodging another hit before agent Shaw is telling the 21 year olds to stop acting like children and that they had a job to do. Heading back towards the state park the agents spend the morning combing through the rest of the woods, before Anna catches something moving fast towards them out of the corner of her eye.

“HEY INCOMING!”

The agents scramble as a dark blur lunges at them, Agent Bishop’s eyes flashes a bright blue as he drops his fangs, snarling at the threat to his team. The dark form suddenly lunges at Stiles who jumps back into a backwards roll, planting his feet into the attacking form’s chest and launching it away from him, thankful for Professor Conald’s extensive evasive maneuver training from 2nd year, wincing when he feels the creature’s claws slice his cheek. Scrambling to his feet Stiles hears Agent Shaw’s impressed whistle before Agent Bishop is flying past him to pin the bloody, rabid werewolf against a large tree. 

“You’re a werewolf? That’s why you agreed with me so easily!”

“I wanted to see how good your critical thinking was kid and I gotta say between how fast your crafted your theory and that maneuver back there I’m impressed. Now Anna hold Mr. Ryan in place while agent Shaw traps him in mountain ash.” 

Quickly calling up her magic Anna holds the snarling werewolf still as Agent Bishop quickly moves out of the way while his partner traps the wolf in a circle of mountain ash. Releasing her hold on the rapid wolf the agents jump back as he slams himself in the barrier, screaming as he claws at his face.

“SHE WAS HER BUT WASN’T! I DIDN’T WANT TO BUT HAD TO! SHE TOLD ME I HAD TO! I HAD TO KILL HER SO THERESA AND I COULD BE SAFE!”

“What the hell are you talking about? You killed Theresa, you killed your mate.”

“NO I HAD TO KILL THE IMPOSTER STEALING MY MATE’S LIFE. LET ME GO THERESA IS WAITING FOR ME!”

Ryan continues to slam against the mountain ash barrier, his claws slicing at his skin before Anna pins him in place and forces him to sleep with her magic. The four agents quickly secure the frantic wolf with supernatural proof handcuffs, before agent Shaw is calling in their find to headquarters who instruct the agents to bring the wolf back to his pack and wait for a med team who are in the area on standby to arrive so they can look the wolf over. 

“Shit kid your face is bleeding.”

Agent Bishop rests his hand against his mentee’s neck draining the kid’s pain while his partner quickly treats his thankfully shallow cut before wincing at a strange bitter smell coming from the kid’s blood. Once his cut is taking care of Stiles slips out of the wolf’s grasp, a strange sense of urgency to get away from his questioning gaze flaring through him before he asks his mentor what he thinks Ryan meant by the imposter comment.

“Mmmh it’s hard to say kid. There are numerous supernatural creatures that can shape shift and steal another person’s face but not many of them can drive a wolf into a state like this. Hey you and Anna head back to the hotel to do some research in the department’s bestiary while we take him back to his pack and wait for the medics.”

Nodding the two younger agents head out of the wooded state park, leaving the deranged werewolf to the older agents and head back to their hotel, quickly picking up a bite to eat so Stiles can take some pain meds for his injury. Getting to the hotel Stiles tells his partner he’s going to quickly clean up and change out of his bloody clothes before heading over to her room so they can search the bestiary for a potential suspect. Closing his room door behind Stiles’ eyes glaze over as a pair of lips press against his, hands wrapping around the siren’s waist as she floods his system with a fresh dose of venom. 

“You’re back so soon. Oh what happened to that beautiful face of yours?”

“It’s just a scratch babe, nothing too serious.”

“Mmmh good, now I packed your bag so let’s go home.”

“What? But I’m still working this case.”

Forcing her toy to look into her eyes Andrea uses her song to empty Stiles’ mind, his eyes going blank as he is pushed under her influence. Smiling when he toy nods Andrea leads him out of the room, holding his bag in her hand before instructing him to start the car.

“I can’t Anna has the keys.”

“Well go take them from her and use force babe.”

Sluggishly nodding Stiles leaves the siren leaning up against his department issued car as he makes his way towards his partner’s hotel room, fist slamming on the door until she opens it. Roughly pushing his partner into the room Stiles demands the car keys, eyes casing the room before he finds the keys resting on top of the table. Moving towards the keys Stiles is stopped by Anna who grabs his arm, demanding to know what his problem was before her eyes widen when his fist slams against her face, blood splattering across Stiles’ face as he breaks her nose. Hitting the wall hard Anna doesn’t even have a moment to recover before Stiles grabs and slams her to the ground, his hands wrapping around her neck cutting off her airway. Anna can barely focus as she struggles to breathe, staring up at her partner’s blank, dead eyed face while his hands tighten their grip around her neck.

“St-Sti…stop please.”

“I can’t she told me to get the keys and use force.”

“Wh-Who…?”

“Lydia, she’s waiting for me. I need to go. I’m sorry.”

Anna’s vision is starting to fill with black spots as a single tear drips from Stiles’ eyes onto her cheek before he slams her head into the ground, knocking his partner out. Releasing his hold on his partner’s neck Stiles hears her take a laboured breath as her unconscious body slumps against the floor before he is grabbing the keys and leaving the room, leaving the door wide open, to head back towards the beautiful woman waiting for him. Moaning at the sight of blood splatter across his face the siren drags her toy into a filthy kiss, pushing more venom into his poisoned veins before she orders his to take them home. The two of them slide into the car, sharing another desperate kiss before Stiles starts the car and drives towards the highway, following his girlfriend’s orders to head home. 

Agents Bishop and Shaw reach the pack’s main house finding the alpha and their team of medics waiting for them. The medics quickly take the unconscious, restrained wolf and quickly draw blood to check for any lingering toxins. The agents go over what they found with the alpha as the medics work, revealing what the frantic wolf had said about killing the imposter stealing Theresa’s life. The alpha frowns at the information and calls her left hand over who also brings the requested up to date pictures of the couple. Agent Bishop looks over the pictures as the left hand explains there is a legend around this area of a creature that steals the life of woman and drains the soul of their partners. The alpha states that it’s nothing more than an urban legend kids in the area tell each other around campfires before agent Bishop suddenly interrupts the alpha. 

“This is what Theresa looked like right before Ryan killed her correct?”

“Yes it was taken maybe a week before the attack.”

“You’re 100% sure?”

“Yes why?”

“Because we saw her the day we pulled into town at that 24 hour diner off the highway exit. She was flirting with our newbie before he brushed her over when she asked him out.”

“That’s not possible Theresa has been dead for over a week.”

The two agents share a worried look before they quickly make their way towards the medics telling them to call them immediately if they find anything and speed towards the hotel they sent the two younger agents back too. 

“Bish I’m sure the kid is fine.”

“No I smelled something off about his blood earlier but I didn’t think anything of it cause I was focused on the case. It’s too convenient that kid all of a sudden looks like he has slept in a week and smells weird the day after he’s hit on by our dead victim. Something’s wrong I can feel it.”

Flying down the street with their lights flashing the two older agents drift into the hotel parking lot, bodies tensing when they notice Anna’s hotel room door wide open. Slamming the car into park the two older agents run towards her room, sliding into the room to find the young agent lying of the floor, unconscious, bloody and bruised, dark hand prints around her neck. Pulling out his phone and calling for immediate medical assistance agent Bishop yells at his partner to check Stilinski’s room before he starts drain the girl’s pain, sighing in relief when she slowly opens her eyes. 

“Hey kid what happened? Where’s Stilinski.”

“Stiles happened. His face never changed from this robotic blank expression while he attacked me and he said that Lydia told him to do it and was waiting for him. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him but that’s wasn’t my partner.”

“Who’s Lydia?”

“His girlfriend back in Boston, they’ve been together for like 4 years.”

Agent Shaw appears in the doorway informing the two agents that Stiles was nowhere to be found, along with his stuff and his and Anna’s car. Cursing their luck agent Bishop helps Anna sit up and calls headquarters to let them know to be on the lookout for Stiles, letting them know he’s been compromised by the same creature who forced their rogue wolf to kill his mate and ordering a team to protect the agent’s girlfriend. The three agents quickly pack up their things before climbing into their car to go after their fellow agent following him through the GPS tracker in the other car, cursing the fact the kid has almost an hour lead on them. Just as the agents are getting on the highway Agent Bishop gets a call from the team of medics treating Ryan.

“Agent Bishop we were able to run the blood sample from the wolf and we have a serious problem.”

“Shit! You’re telling me whatever got to that wolf got to one of our agents as well. We’re tracking him now.”

“Shit! Sir we found a powerful and addicting neurotoxin in the wolf’s blood that is found in the venom of Sirens. They are vicious shape shifters who take the form of other woman and force their partners to kill them before the siren either drains the partner’s life force or leave them to descend into insanity over killing the one they love. We are bringing the wolf to our med bay so we can help him force the venom out of his body and kick start his healing but you need to find your agent as soon as possible especially if he’s human.”

“Why especially if he’s human?”

“Sir if the siren manages to force him to kill his partner we’ll never be able to save him and he’ll definitely die.”

Stiles is pulling into the parking garage of his apartment building when his girlfriend grabs his arm and instructs him to pull into any random spot. Parking the car the siren drags her toy into a wet kiss, drenching his veins with venom before she runs her hands down his cheeks, pleased he is deep under her song. 

“Baby I need you to do something very important for me.”

“Anything Lyds, you know I’d do anything for you.”

“I wasn’t fully honest with you when I showed up at your hotel room. I didn’t come to surprise you I came because I wasn’t safe here.”

Stiles’ eyes widen in panic as he demands to know what is threatening her, his hand tightening on his gun ready to protect the love of his life. Andrea smiles at her toy before activating her song as she gives him the order to kill his precious girlfriend. 

_“Baby a creature came into our apartment looking like me and tried to kill me. I need you to kill her so we can be safe and together. Don’t let anyone stop you from killing her. Do you understand?”_

Nodding as his mind empties and his eyes dull, Stiles cocks his gun before moving mechanically towards his apartment while the siren slowly trails behind him, her body tingling with excitement. The siren grins viciously when she senses a small team of agents guarding her toy’s target, calling him to her so she can flood his body full of venom to give him an edge over the other agents before releasing him at them. Stiles bursts through the doors slamming one of his fellow agent hard into the concrete wall, twisting the guy’s body in from of his to take the brunt of the Taser shots before he throws the convulsing agent into another one. Dodging a swing aimed towards his head Stiles grabs the agent’s arm, flipping her over his shoulder and quickly breaking her arm before landing a hard roundhouse kick to another. Dropping to his knees Stiles secures the downed agent’s stun gun, sliding across the floor to avoid a dart aimed at him before shooting three agents full of Kanima venom darts and trapping two shifter agents in a ring of mountain ash. Andrea follows her toy through his wave of destruction, her cunt dripping in arousal at his display of efficient violence as she smirks at the downed and trapped agents, their eyes widening in horror when they catch sight of her grotesque reflection in the surface of the elevator doors. Stiles is panting hard as he takes down the last agent standing between him and the threat to the beautiful goddess by his side, moaning as strength and adrenaline rush through him when she drags him into desperate kiss. The siren watches as Stiles cracks his neck, gearing up for another fight, giddy that no agents seemed to be in the apartment and her toy’s girlfriend’s heart rate is calm. ‘Foolish to not warn her, oh well the betrayal she will feel will taste even sweeter than I thought it would.’ The siren thinks, licking her lips as she drags her hands down her borrowed skin, body trembling with need. Andrea curses when she catches the scent of a banshee when her toy unlocks and throws the door open. Hanging back out of sight the siren watches as her toy stalks into the apartment, gun ready as he looks for his target before aiming his gun at her surprised face. 

“Sti?” 

Lydia jumps as the front door to her and Stiles’ apartment slams open, sighing in relief when she sees her boyfriend stalk in. Lydia had been worried when Stiles hadn’t called her to let her know they got to their case safely, convincing herself that he was probably just working and hadn’t had time to call her. The banshee’s eyes widen in shock at her boyfriend’s bloodied appearance and moves towards him to treat him for injures before he is suddenly pointing his gun at her, his face expressionless as he disengages the safety. Lydia barley has time to react before Stiles is firing a shot at her, releasing a scream to deflect the bullet before lunging to the side as he fires another 3 quick shots. Crawling behind the couch Lydia tries to circle around her boyfriend, heart racing as she struggles to understand what the hell was happening before the couch is suddenly flipped over her and her emotionless boyfriend is staring down at her, cocking his gun. Quickly pushing herself up Lydia lets loose a scream, careful to keep the intensity down to not her boyfriend, shoving the FBI agent backwards as he desperately covers his ears. Using his temporarily stunned state the banshee knocks his gun out of his hand, kicking it under the cabinet before she makes a break for the front door, gasping when she is grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. Lydia hits the hallway floor hard, her body sliding into the wall, and gasps for air as the wind is knocked out of her. Pushing herself up as she pants Lydia begs Stiles to stop as he stalks towards.

“I can’t. I have to do this or we’ll never be safe.”

“Wha-What are you talking about baby.”

“I have to kill the threat to her, so Lydia can be safe and we can be together.”

Lydia eyes widen in fear as she tries to scramble out of the way, failing when Stiles grabs her and slams her into the wall, knocking off the pictures they had just hung up earlier that week. The banshee grabs uselessly at his hands, feet desperately flailing to find the purchase against a solid surface as he lifts her high off the floor, face still blank, before he presses painfully against her ribs. One of Lydia’s legs makes contact with his crotch forcing the human to drop the banshee as he buckles from the pain, growling in anger as he watches he scramble away from him. Stiles can hear a melodic voice ordering him to follow after the creature posing as his girlfriend and lunges after the fleeing girl, slamming her into the floor before pulling himself so he’s kneeling on top of her, pinning the squirming banshee to the floor with his weight. Lydia struggles under her boyfriend urgently trying to break free of his hold before he grabs by the throat and squeezes hard. Lydia claws at his hands as he cuts off her airway, as she see tears falling from his glazed eyes his hands trembling as he strangles her.

_“STILES!”_

Lydia cries her name using her banshee voice, gasping for air when her boyfriend’s hands suddenly leave her throat and clasp tightly around his ears, nails digging into his scalp and drawing blood. Lydia pushes herself backwards as Stiles leans back shaking and whipping his head around as he rambles nonsense, his face twisting in pain as he yells. The banshee catches pieces of his rambling to make it stop, quickly realizing her banshee voice had somehow made it past whatever was controlling him. Lydia reaches out to her frantic boyfriend before she freezes in shock when an eerily familiar voice rings out throughout the apartment. 

_“Don’t listen to that fake me baby, kill her so we can be safe and together.”_

Twisting to look at an exact replica of herself Lydia misses Stiles’ body stilling as he face slackens and his eyes glaze over once more before she is slammed back against the floor as Stiles’ hands wrap around her neck once more. The banshee claws at her boyfriend’s hands as she gasps for air, saying a silent apology to the human before she brings her knee up and slams it into his groin, sucking in a deep breath when his hands loosen from the pain and releases a wail to try and throw him off her, accidently pushing too much power into it. The wail sends Stiles straight up into the ceiling, gasping as his back smashes into the plaster before gravity slams him down into the wooden floor hard, choking and coughing up blood as he moans in pain from the hit. Lydia desperately crawls towards her boyfriend, worry filling her body as he continues to spit up blood. 

“Fuck baby I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” 

“Lyds…”

Lydia has a moment of relief when calls her name before she realizes Stiles isn’t looking her, his gaze focusing on her double standing near the entrance. Hurt radiates through her chest as he tries to move towards her evil double who crosses the room and quickly slaps the banshee hard in the face before she drags Stiles up into a kneeling position and slams her lips against his. Anger flares in her chest as she races forward and shoves her copy off of her boyfriend, leaning him against the wall as he struggles to breathe, before she’s standing in front of him, glaring down her evil lookalike.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him!”

“Oh honey I did a lot more than touch him. And once you’re out of the way I’m going to have a lot more fun with him. _Baby finish it now_.”

Hearing the command the venom running through his veins forces Stiles forward despite his injures, arms wrapping around Lydia as he throws her to the ground, freezing briefly as the movement jostles his sore ribs. Lydia kicks her legs as she struggles to get free his grip, wincing when she feels his nose break under her foot as she lands a hit to his face. The banshee crawls away as fast as she can from Stiles, desperate to put some distance between them so she can get a chance to break whatever hold her copy has on her boyfriend. Lydia screams in terror when she is suddenly grabbed by her hair and slammed head first into the low glass table in the living room. Rolling onto her side as blood runs down the side of her, Lydia watches through blurry eyes, stunned from the hit to her head, as Stiles heads into the kitchen and pulls out a large kitchen knife from the knife block on the counter before he stalks closer to her. Tears are running down her face as she frantically calls his name, trying to break the hold her lookalike has on Stiles before her boyfriend grabs her and drags her into the hallway, dropping her harshly by her copy’s feet. Lydia catches her copy’s reflection in the hallway mirror, eyes widening as she stares at the disfigured woman shoves her tongue down Stiles’ throat. 

_“Stiles baby wake up! Baby that’s not me! WAKE UP!”_

Lydia screams pushing her banshee voice down their emotional tether, hoping it will help break the creature’s control on him, crying as she watches Stiles breaks out of the creature’s embrace and grasp at his head, screaming in pain. Stiles’ brain feels like it’s being set on fire as Lydia’s voice pierces through the empty fog surrounding his mind, his eyes starting to focus as he catches sight of his bloodied girlfriend on the floor before another version of her is suddenly crowding his vision, spiting into his open mouth. The fog returns as his mind is pushed just below the surface by the venom before the siren uses her song to order him to kill his girlfriend on the floor. Tears run down the agents face as he stalks towards his girlfriend, just barely aware of what’s happened but unable to fight off the command, before kneeling above his girlfriend, knife raised high above her chest. Stiles is crying harder, his hands shaking as his body disobeys his orders and brings the knife down towards his girlfriend only to suddenly be dragged backwards by strong hands. Another set of hands rip the knife out of his hand making a quickly slice on arm with it, coating the edge in his blood, before it is thrown with precision into the siren’s chest, killing the creature instantly. The siren’s body hits the floor, rippling once before it returns to it true form. Anna rushes towards the banshee helping the poor girl up as they watch Stiles suddenly lose it after the siren dies, fighting savagely to try and reach Lydia, his eyes unfocused and wild as agent Bishop struggles to hold him despite using his werewolf strength. The older agent pins his injured mentee to the floor long enough for agent Shaw to inject him with a powerful sedative that has him slumping into unconsciousness in seconds. Pushing out of Anna’s arms Lydia gathers Stiles’ limp body into her arms and demands to know what the hell is going on. 

“Ma’am we need to get him into medical immediately. We’ll explain on the way.”

Agent Shaw states waving in the team of medics who quickly secure Stiles into a stretcher, strapping him down and fixing an oxygen mask to his face before they are moving him out of the apartment, with the banshee and agents following right behind them. The group is taken to the med bay in the FBI Supernatural unit headquarters and Stiles is immediately taken into surgery when he starts coughing up more blood. Lydia is treated in another part of the hospital as Anna sits with her while the two of them wait for news about Stiles. The older agents had explained to Lydia that the siren had been behind the attack they had been investigating and had picked Stiles as her next target. Agent Shaw explained what sirens generally do and how they are lucky they made it just in time, Anna recovering enough during the ride back to be able to portal them to the apartment complex. 

“So he had no control over anything? Was he even aware of what was going on?”

“No he didn’t, and from what we’ve seen and what you and Anna have told us we doubt he was aware of much. There might have been a few moments where his mind surfaced as his body fought off the venom briefly but until you broke through the siren’s song with your voice I doubt he’ll remember anything that happened.”

Lydia clutches the cup of tea a random agent had pressed into her hand after she had been cleared by medical, mind racing while she goes over the events of the last couple hours. Lydia is broken out of her thoughts two hours later when a grim looking doctor and Stiles’ boss enter the small waiting room, standing before she asks how her boyfriend is and when she could see him. 

“Miss Martin I think you’ll want to sit down for this.” 

Nodding Lydia sits grasping Anna’s hand tightly as the doctor explains to the group that siren’s venom is extremely dangerous even after a siren is dead since until the body works through the neurotoxin the afflicted person will be driven crazy as the toxin compels them to complete the last order given to them. Lydia’s cries as the doctor states Stiles has near fatal levels of the neurotoxin in his system, telling the group he has never seen a human survive after being exposed to that much venom and has no idea how the young agent is still breathing let alone conscious. The older man explains how they needed to restrain the young agent after the violence he displayed after waking up from surgery faster than anyone had expected him to.

“Can I see him?”

“Miss I wouldn’t recommend it, especially since you were his target before the siren controlling him died.”

“I might be able to break through it though. I was able to reach him before that bitch forced more venom into him so I can probably do it again.” 

Nodding the director tells Lydia and Anna to follow him, leading the pair deep into the medical wing where a series of padded cells were located stopping in front of one with a Plexiglas visitor booth. Lydia stares in horror as she watches her boyfriend, bound in a restraining jacket and heavy chains bolted to the center of the floor, screams and thrashes about the room wildly. Lydia’s heart is beating out of control as she pushes open the door to the visitor’s booth softly calling to her boyfriend, her breath catching in her throat when he completely freezes at the sound of her voice before suddenly lunging towards her with a savage cry only to be violently pulled backwards when the chain locks in place. The banshee trembles as she watches Stiles hit the padded floor hard, twisting his body until he is glaring at her, screaming half formed accusations at her, accusing her of killing and making him hurt and kill his heart. Lydia feels her heart breaking in half as Stiles lurches forward again, pulling desperately at the chain holding him as he screams at her to leave him alone, to leave them alone, begging her not to hurt her before he collapses against the floor, sobbing. Stiles presses his face into the padded floor as he sobs, begging her to forgive him. He alternates between telling her that he’s sorry, asking her for her forgiveness and screaming at her that she’s caused them enough pain and to just fucking leave him alone. A soft hand is guiding her out of the booth as Stiles starts screaming at Anna who has tears running down her face as she listens to her best friend wail hysterically and beg his partner to kill the one who killed his heart.

“I tried to warn you miss.”

“No I’m not leaving him like this. I brought him back from another dimension after the Ghost Riders erased him from reality and I can bring him back from this too.” 

Holding tightly onto Anna’s hand, the only thing keeping her from breaking down and crying her eyes out, Lydia leads the other girl out of the wing, ignoring Stiles’ hysterical screams. The two of them head back to Anna’s apartment, located in a different agency complex since hers and Stiles’ was currently an active crime scene, in silence before Lydia finally breaks the quiet when the two girls are showered and bundled up on Anna’s couch, hands wrapped around cups of hot chocolate. 

“What do you think he meant when he said that I killed his heart?”

“I have no idea red, Stiles is currently out of his friggen mind with that venom in his system. What I do know is that idiot loves you more than anything else in this world and if anything was considered his heart it would be you.”

Horror spreads across her face as Lydia has a sickening realization. Lydia throws the blanket off her, setting her cup down on the coffee table before she is pacing the length of the room while Anna asks what’s wrong.

“Does he…does he even know I’m ok?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if Stiles was screaming at me because he doesn’t think I’m the real Lydia? That could be why he was screaming about killing his heart, he thinks he killed me and the siren is mocking him while wearing my face.”

Anna’s eyes widen at Lydia’s words before she quickly pulls out her phone to relay the banshee’s theory to her boss who agrees that it is very likely Stiles thinks he was forced to kill his girlfriend and states that if they’re able to make him realize the truth it could help his recovery. The Director tells the two girls to get some rest and meet him bright and early the next morning before hanging up. Anna cleans up their mugs, neither girl in the mood for the chocolaty drink, directing Lydia towards the spare bedroom before heading to bed herself. Lydia lies in the unfamiliar bed unable to sleep as the stress of the day fully hits her, crying until she passes out from exhaustion. Lydia spends the next few weeks trying to talk to Stiles every day, trying to ignore the venomous words he spits at her while the siren’s venom is slowly being flushed from his body with Kanima venom aided IV sessions three times a day to speed up the process. Lydia feels like she is going crazy as day after day Stiles fails to realize that she’s the real Lydia until one stormy afternoon he meets her greeting with a disbelieving, tear filled stare instead of the usual verbal abuse. 

“Lyds…”

“Stiles oh my god, hey baby. Do you, do you…”

“Lyds…m’sorry…m’so sorry…”

Stiles can do nothing more than sob apologizes, his chest constricting while he cries and begs for his girlfriend’s forgiveness as vague memories from that night flash through his mind. Calling the doctors Lydia is let into the cell behind them as they attempt to calm Stiles down who had started sobbing uncontrollably and struggling for air as he works towards a panic attack. 

“NO! STAY AWAY! DON’T WANNA HURT YOU! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!”

Stiles screams, twisting frantically as he tries to crawl as far away as possible from his girlfriend, absolutely terrified of hurting her any more than he already has as her tear stained face from that night flashes through his head. Lydia is quickly escorted out of the room before Stiles is sedated, completely shaken from their interaction. The next time she sees her boyfriend Stiles is lying on his side, facing away from the visitor box, ignoring her pleads for him to look at her. It takes another two weeks and an ass kicking from Anna before Stiles is able to look at Lydia without descending into a panic attack and even then he can’t look at her face. Soon he is moved to a regular hospital room for a few days before being released as the last of the venom is finally out of his system, going home with Anna who had volunteered to watch him as he recovers mentally from his ordeal. What the magician hadn’t expected was her partner’s complete refusal to be alone in the same room with his girlfriend, having to move the banshee into her room while the two of them stayed with her until the department set them up with a new apartment and Stiles could be alone with Lydia without having a total mental breakdown. The Director had put the two of them on desk duty with Stiles spending half his days filling out paper work with Anna and the other half spent in mandatory department provided therapy sessions, focusing on helping the young agent deal with the resulting PTSD and strain the incident put on his mental health and his and Lydia’s relationship. It takes two months before Stiles is able to be left alone with his girlfriend and another two months before her can once again sleep in the same room and bed as her, even if he stays as far away as possible from her. Six months have passed since the siren attack and Lydia is starting to think the two of them are never going to get back to where they were before when one day Stiles unconsciously presses a kiss to the side of her head when he leaves for work, something he hasn’t done since before that horrible night all those months ago. Soft touches between the two of them slowly return, with Stiles flinching less and less when he’s close to her or she brushes a light touch or kiss to his skin. One night after his first case since returning to field work Stiles rolls over and wraps his arms around her waist, and snuggles close into the back of her neck. Lydia knew right then and there that they’d eventually be ok, falling asleep with a big smile on her face while wrapped in the arms of the man she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion/Sequel fic: [ Hold My Hand and Follow Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441179)
> 
> It goes into Stiles' recovery in more detail and how he and Lydia's relationship healed from his attack.


End file.
